Give In To Love
by BloodyUnicorn
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have to deal with their teenage daughter getting a tattoo without their knowledge. Fill for 6th Day of Faberry Week Sequel.


"Hayden!" Quinn shouted down the stairs, "Come on, we can't be late again!"

After a few seconds without any answers, she climbed the steps two by two towards her seventeen years old daughter's bedroom. Every morning had been the same, since she had been of age to go to school, she had to be basically dragged out of bed.

Reaching the, Quinn turned the knob without any hesitation, thinking the teenager was probably still asleep.

"You better be ready in five minutes lady or -" she started before stopping abruptly. Her eyes went wide as she saw her daughter standing in front of her floor length mirror, checking something just under her rib cages.

"MA!" the tall brunette quickly pulled down her top and turned around to face the older woman.

"Don't you know of something called knocking? You should try it sometimes.

Quinn ignored her comment and rapidly closed the gap between them and pulled the shirt back up.

"What the hell is that Hayden?" Please tell me it's fake! God, you're mom is going to freak out and kill you! What were you thinking?!"

"Come on Ma, stop being so dramatic, you guys both have tattoos. Don't you like it?" she grinned, raising her arms to give a better view to her mother.

Quinn took a better look at the words elegantly written on her daughter's skin and softened just for a little but tried immediately to turn her angry face back on.

"Not the point. You are far too young for that! Your mother and I had ours when we were adults and for a special occasion." touching the letters lightly.

"How did you managed to get that anyway? Don't tell me you have a fake ID or something like that, this is a nightmare!" running both hands in her short blonde hair.

"Seriously ma, will you calm down." she serenely replied and went over her desk, grabbing various books to put in her backpack.

"I had a friend do it and got Britt with me so she could make sure everything was safe, I'm not stupid. I told her you were cool with it. She even paid for it as an early birthday present when she saw what it was, she loves it.. unlike certain person."

Quinn started rubbing her temples and kept her eyes closed for a couple of seconds.

"This is so wrong, always taking advantage of your godmother. She spoils you way too much and is too soft on you." she accused, pacing around the room. "And now you're mom is going to kill her too, see what you've done now?"

"Alright, I admit that wasn't very cool but it's not a big deal anyway. Just don't tell mom what you saw so everyone can be happy." she suggested

"Are you seriously asking me to lie to your mother, to my wife?"

"No, it's not a lie, just some omission, you always forget stuff, forget we ever had this discussion?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow in disapprovement.

"Fine, fine, tell her.." the teenage girl stopped in her track, suddenly realizing her other mom will be a lot more angry at her. "Damn is literally going to kill me."

"Ma, please don't let her kill me. I'm your only child, that you wanted and planned for so long and adore above all." she pleaded, grabbing Quinn's shoulders and making her puppy eyes.

" Who is being dramatic now huh? the blonde could never stay mad at her for long. She looked so much like Rachel that it sometimes cracked her heart open. Hayden and her always shared a special bond even though she was biologically Rachel's. They also shared the love for cheerleading and she could see her younger self everytime her daughter would be in her cheerleader uniform, only not a repressed teenager and much nicer in general.

She would also not admit it out loud for now but the tattoo was beautiful, not only aesthetically but for the meaning it held, she felt a little twinge when she saw it properly.

"Okay, listen. First of all, let's make it clear that I don't approve of this at all. You went behind our back and also used your aunt Britt, nothing in that was right and you'll be punished accordingly. But what's done is done now, we can't change anything." The tall woman explained calmly

"Your mom is in the kitchen, having breakfast, she had a rough couple of days organizing the representation, so I won't tell her anything today. No need to stress her more but this weekend, you spill the beans, understand?"

"Understood, you're the best." the young girl grinned and placed a small kiss on Quinn's cheek before grabbing her sweater. "Let's move now, wouldn't want us to be late, would you?" she smiled maliciously and left her room.

Quinn sighed and went downstairs where Rachel was at their kitchen table and handed her her mug of coffee.

"What were you doing up there all this time?"

"Oh, uh nothing, just, you know your daughter, always taking her damn sweet time to get up. I think she went to the bathroom again." she replied, avoiding eye contact with her wife. She hated lying to her, plus she had always been a terribly bad liar. She quickly downed her beverage and placed the mug in the sink. Rachel looked at her suspiciously and was about to ask what was going on with her when Hayden suddenly reappeared.

"All set, come on now." She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and stopped to look at her parents.

Rachel turned back to the kitchen counter to take the paper bag which had her daughter's breakfast as the girl was always too late to have it at home.

"Here sweetie, have a good day and be safe okay." she smiled, handing over the bag.

"Sure mom, thanks." she gratefully replied and leaned a little to place a kiss on the petite singer's cheek. It was funny how even at sixteen Hayden was already taller than Rachel. The diva didn't find it that funny but there wasn't anything she could do about it. That was just something else Quinn shared with her.

"Love you." she shouted at the girl who was quickly already out of the front door.

"And I love you Rachel Berry." Quinn smirked after witnessing the exchange between the two girls of her life.

Rachel blushed a little, as it always happened when her wife said those simple words but really passing on the emotions.

" I love you too darling." getting closer to the blond and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I really don't know when I'll get home tonight, I'm so sorry. I know I've been neglecting you lately."

Quinn in turn wrapped her toned arms around the brunette's waist.

"You're not neglecting us, things have just been a little crazy. I understand, and Hayden does too, don't you worry." holding her tight.

"I love what I do but I can't wait till the representation is over so I can finally take care of my gorgeous lady like I should have." Rachel brushed her lips against against the blonde's neck.

"Hmm, I'll hold you to that. Just two more days, love." leaning to capture the smaller girl's lips in a passionate kiss. It was true they didn't have time for them lately and Quinn really missed that.

"I have to go now.." she said without conviction, her eyes still closed, just enjoying the moment.

"I know." Rachel agreed before tenderly touching their lips again.

"It's really not the time right now, some of us are in a hurry!" They heard the patronizing voice of Hayden before seeing her head through the door.

Quinn clenched her jaws, not appreciating being disturbed while they shared a nice little time together.

Rachel only smiled and let go of her

"I'll call you later okay." pecking the full lips in front of her one last time. "Go remake the world." she cheered as usual since Quinn started working as a civil engineer, which was twenty years ago.

The tall woman smiled softly at their little ritual, "Anything for you." she whispered as she always did.

In the car Quinn adjusted her seat belt and glared at her daughter.

"I just saved your ass, is this how you repay me? A little gratitude wouldn't hurt.

Hayden smirked, "Aww you wanted to gets your mack on."

The blonde looked at her in horror, " Can you not use that language around me, or around anyone else for that matter."

The teenage girl only busted in laughter at the mother's reaction. "Auntie S was so right, you make it too easy, ma."

"Whatever." she muttered. "Fasten your seatbelt before I change and go rat you out right now."

The girl immediately became silent and remained like that until she was dropped off in front of her school.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sunday night, the Fabray-Berry family were just enjoying some time together after their dinner. Quinn and Hayden were slouched in the big couch while Rachel was on the phone with her dad.

"You better do it tonight, I can't still cover up for you."

"Can't I just go out somewhere, you tell her and let me know when it's safe to come back?"

"No way, you decided that, now deal with the consequences."

Rachel entered the room with a glass of wine for Quinn and noticed they suddenly stopped talking.

"What are you two mumbling about?" she questioned, handing the glass to the blonde

"Nothing, Ma's just being annoying as usual."

Quinn gave her a little kick in the side and made a sign with her head to tell the girl to just stop messing around.

Rachel sat down next to her wife, eyeing both of them curiously.

"What's going on? Did something happened? Oh my Barbra, you're pregnant!" Rachel started to panick, grabbing Quinn's thigh.

"Geez mom, no! I'm not pregnant. It's nothing bad. Well not that bad at least." Hayden was squirming in her seat.

"Ijustgotatattoo, that's all."

"Sorry, I didn't get that, what?" Rachel asked, confused.

Quinn finally decided it would probably be better if she intervened. She leaned over and place her glass on the little coffee table.

"She got a tattoo, you're daughter has a tattoo."

Rachel was gobsmacked, she rose from the couch and started pacing for about a minutes before she could finally speak.

"What were you thinking, Hayden! This is not something you do just for fun. You're just a child for goodness sake!

"Baby calm down." the blonde hesitantly try.

"Oh and you." Rachel pointed to her. "You knew about that and and lied to me, don't you dare tell me to calm down."

"Psst ma, tell her the omission thing." the girl whispered to Quinn.

"Cut it out Hayden! Rach, listen to me. We had our inks years ago, did you ever regretted it?"

"Of course not, because it actually means something, you know that."

"I do, just, please give her a chance to explain."

Rachel took a couple of breaths in and just nodded.

"Okay, here's the thing," the girl started. "You know how I've always loved both of your tattoos. I always hoped I'd have something special enough in my life that would be good enough to be permanently marked on me. Then I realized, I already have a pretty special life, I'm really lucky and I always want to be reminded of it." The girl played with the hem of her shirt, not looking at her mothers.

" I was going to do it when I turned 18 but I wanted to have it before your 20th anniversary, next month, you know, like some kind of homage." she timidly added.

Quinn just smiled softly listening to her daughter's explanation. Rachel though was still stoic.

"Go on then, show it to your mom."

Hayden hesitated for a couple of seconds and pulled up her red shirt enough so the little letters forming the words; _Made with love_ could be seen. The dot of the i letter had been transformed into a small sixteenth note symbol and just below the _love_ was a golden shooting star.

All eyes were immediately on Rachel who had still not move.

"Oh Hayden, you can be so silly sometimes." she said before engulfing the girl in a giant bear hug. "It's true though, you were made with love, we love you so much." "

"I know mom, I'm so lucky to have you both, you're the best parents anyone could wish for." hugging Rachel back tightly.

"Well that went better than I thought." Quinn smiled softly and joined in the family hug fest. "

"Don't push it, I'm still mad you didn't tell me as soon as you found out." Rachel replied, releasing both of them to dry her eyes of the few tears that made their apparition.

"I didn't do anything, be mad at Britt who was actually there when it was happening."

"I'll have to talk to her,although I guess I'm glad you had adult with you at least." Rachel sighed.

"So you like it then I'm assuming?" The teenager was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes. I won't deny that. It was still not something to do before discussing it with us. You're grounded for two weeks, come right home after school and no internet."

Hayden smile faded immediately

"Oh come on, mom! I basically have an homage to you marked on my skin."

"Should've thought about that before." It was Rachel's turn to smirk and Quinn watching the whole scene rather amused.

"Ma?" Hayden looked at her, hoping to have a way out of it.

"Yeah, not gonna happen, you knew the rules."

"Ugh, you guys are awful." she huffed folding her arms around her and pouting.

"Not what I heard just a minute before. You said and I quote best parents anyone could wish for." Quinn giggled trying to tickle her daughter's ribs, which always worked.

"Yeah, whatever. Maybe I'll just have it removed." she laughed off, getting away from her ma's grip. Rachel caught her just before she was about to leave the living room.

"Can I see it once more?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Sure." she only smiled before showing off the art to her mother, looking rather proud that they both liked it.

"Alright, off to bed you rebel." Rachel sighed and ruffled the young girl's hair.

"Goodnight to you mean mothers." sticking her tongue out to Quinn before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, the ladies were in their bed, facing each other with their hands clasped together.

"Remember when I took you to the parlor?" Rachel whispered.

"As if it was yesterday, Hayden had just celebrated her first birthday. You didn't even flinched the whole time, my tough little darling." placing a little peck on Rachel's nose making her giggle.

"And you were terrorized." the brunette teased.

"Yeah, but I made it though like a champ and I'm so glad you came up with this idea."

She tenderly placed her hand on Rachel's hip, caressing the fine, delicate word engraved there, _Finally_.

The one Quinn got herself, was on her other hip, done with the same font and with it the same little shooting star Hayden had copied, _Complete_.

"I'm glad the meaning is still intact after all these years." Rachel said before kissing her wife, feeling grateful she had such a wonderful life.

**I wish I could've done more prompts but alas my life is completely crazy. Hope you guys like this fluffy little piece of my mind. Happy Faberry Week everyone. **


End file.
